


Warm Feeling

by azzalaathrun



Category: H&D (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Character Study, Dohyon-Centric, Friends With Benefits, M/M, dohyon is angsty teenager, hangyul is cool teenager, i hope i can write fluff, same age leehangyul-namdohyon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzalaathrun/pseuds/azzalaathrun
Summary: A highschool AU story of hangyul and dohyon.Dohyon attend a boys only highschool and make friend with hangyul.Dohyon discovering his puberty, and maybe get helped from hangyul?
Relationships: Lee Hangyul/Nam Dohyon
Kudos: 10





	Warm Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a work of fiction, the people mention in the story have nothing to do with the story, its only a work of a fans thirst of their idol.  
> And i borrowed their name without their permission. so if anything wrong happened, you can accuse me and not them.
> 
> This is a story about hangyul and dohyon, M/M.  
> If you dont feel comfortable reading a story of dohyon and hangyul you can leave now.  
> they are so cute together, and i need a fanfic of them together.

CHAPTER I

Monday morning, dohyon wake up with a heavy feeling, he found that his underwear is wet again. He wondered is he sick or something, its been happening a few times this month. He get up to his cabinet and picked a new underwear to change.

‘why did this always happening? Am i sick or something’ dohyon questioning while walking to the bathroom to wash and get ready to school. 

After that, he go to the washing room to wash his stained underwear, suddenly his sister come.

"Dohyonie, what are you doing ?" 

" what the heck sis, you scared me?" suprised, dohyon throw the underwear he finished washes to the dirty clothes bin.

"you are finally starting highschool, arent you excited dohyonie?" asked his sister sweetly.

" Not really, just normal"

"of course, you're always cool. But are you really sure it was a good idea to enter a boys only school?" His sister asked while they walking away from the washing room.

" there might be a lot of scary guys"

"sigh.. A co-ed school would be even scarier" 

"Quick put on your uniform! I want to take a photo of your first day of highschool! >.<"

"I already showed you yesterday.. "

"Hey you two, come on! breakfast is ready" their mom shouted from downstair.

" Nee " his sister said but still not leaving dohyon bedroom.

Dohyon waiting for his sister to leave his room, but nothing happening his sister still sitting sweetly at his bed watching him.

"Noona, Please wait downstair, i need to change.."

"are you shy? What are you shy about i've been bathing you since you are baby, i've seen everything" said his sister innocently.

"or is there any changing you dont want me to see? Hahahahha?" his sister laughing teasing him, and poke him in the waist while exiting his room.

" you perv, get out!" dohyon shout then slam the door while still hearing her sister laughing and telling their mom about his changing behaviour.

Dohyon is the youngest child in family of three. The family consist of his mother and his sister. His mother is a piano teacher and his sister in collage studying law. His dad died when he was in first year of junior highschool, when their family still lived in japan. Because of that, they go back to korea and been living in incheon till now.  
He didnt really have male figure in his life, his late father often away from home because of work eventhought their family tried to follow his dad moving from one country to the other. He often just spend his time with his mother and sister in house. 

When he was a child, before going to preschool his father told him that there will be alot of cute girls in his school, and make sure to look after them and tried to protect them, if he can he will found a girlfriend. Being raised by his mother and sister who is really cute and sweet his expectation of girl became even higher. So, in his own way he accepted his father father word and his idealized vision of girl. 

So when he was in preschool, a gang of girl tried to bullied him by forcefully taking his toy, and said bad things to him, the girl even told him that he looked stupid and crying like pig, it became a complete trauma for him. Never did he now that the girl who bullied him in preschool is because they like him, thats how child act to the person they like.

So, when he started elementary school, girl started to approached him in different way, "Dohyon-kun you are so cool," "Lets go home together" and as an introvert it became a burden to him and make him even more afraid of girl.

And middle school was the worst, he moved back to korea and couldn't fit in at all with the boys and kept being chased by the girl because of his cute look.

He even tried changing his appearance by bleaching his hair into blonde, but it just become worse, he got hit by female highschool student "wow, what a cute middle schooler" " why dont you come and play with us?". Thats why, he wanted a normal student life in highschool.

From today on, it will be different, he will start a normal student life in a boys only highschool. He goes to school with confident and big hope.

"Have a good day dohyon-a.."  
"Be careful.."

His mother and sister sent him with big smile and love.

The new school is big, as expected being a private school. He looked around and found only boy, boy, men, no women at all. 

“ Great..” he murmured

The class is started, he choose to sit in the back of class room. His homeroom teacher came and ask everyone to sit, started the class by introducing him self and followed by the student introducing them self.

The sit in front of him sat a boy with huge back and trimmed hair, which he think look so cool.

“State your name and tell us your favorite food” the teacher instructed

The student started introducing them self. 

‘Boring’

Then the person in front of him stand up. 

‘ oh its my turn soon..’ he tought

“Hello everyone, my name is Lee Hangyul, you can call me hangyul or gyullie, and my favorite food is.. Delicious Food” 

everyone laughing 

“pleased to meet you” ended the boy.

“Yes of course, me too”  
“wow you are huge man”  
“Nice to meet you too” the other student answered him

‘He lightened up the atmosphere’ dohyon tought

“Next” said the teacher.

He stand up and tried to look serious.

“Name is Nam Dohyon, My favorite food.. “ all eyes on him “Is delicous food”

“hahahahha” all the student laughed at him.

“Ah, i can see all of you will saying the same.. That’s forbidden from now.” Said the teacher.

“Ehhh, but i am next..” complained one of the student.

“Nice comeback” the person in front of him, or lee hangyul said while turning to him smiling

“Back at you, nice joke” replied dohyon.

‘Lee Hangyul, seems like a great guy.’

“By the way, both of Hangyul and Dohyon is the one with the biggest mark in this class, follow their example..” the teacher unexpectedly said.

“Ah...” said hangyul while looking back at dohyon

“Which of us is top?” asked dohyon

“Hangyul” said the teacher

“Geh,!” mocked dohyon  
“Really? Do you want to compete then on the test?” asked hangyul smirking

“Bring it on, i wont lose” said dohyon back at him.

Highschool life is quite good for dohyon so far. Is it because there are no girl?

“did you solve question no. 2?” hangyul asked dohyon

“Dead easy” he answered.

He became good friend with hangyul, they often talk in class. Its started with hangyul kept talking to him, asking him many thing. About their task, or just trying to playing trick or joking with him. They eat together in the break time, even going home together.

Hangyul is a good socializer, everyone in their class seems to like hangyul, and he friend with everyone. He good at joking, friendly and when needed he can became reliable to. Even his other classmates started making joke at dohyon because of hangyul.

But everyone can see that hangyul is a good friend to dohyon, he always come to dohyon first.

“Okay, work on this in pairs..” their chemistry teacher told the class to worked in pair.

“Dohyon-a lets do it together..” came hangyul asking him.

“....” he just silence and thingking

“Hey, What’s wrong?” hangyul asked

“Nothing much,, just thingking that its all thanks to you..”

“Huh?” hangyul looked confused

“.. That coming to school is fun.” Dohyon said.

Hangyul looked startled.

“Was it not fun during middle school ?” hangyul asked in soft voice.

“Not at all” dohyon aswered while playing with the bunsen tube.

“I see..” hangyul flick the bunsen tube to distract dohyon from his tought.

“Me too, its funnier now” said hangyul, it makes dohyon look up at hangyul face.

“I feel the same as you do” he continued.

Dohyon smile, and he felt something warm raising in his belly.

‘It’s good to have a friend’ he tought.

Yes, his life now is going back to the good track.  
Except,

“The f*ck, why did it keep happening!”

One morning dohyon wake up with heavy feeling and wet underwear again.


End file.
